The Night Is Mine
by Diamondfrost
Summary: My name is Nightpaw. I am originally from StormClan, but am now in DarkClan. I am involved with Snakepaw, but when I meet Darkpaw, my life gets turned upside down. The worst part is, he's in LostClan. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors. I am not Erin Hunter. Thanks Swiftpaw Spirit for the names Nightwanderer and Darkeyes with the Clans LostClan and DarkClan. **

**A/N Yes, I know I make a lot of fanfics without finishing the others, but that's how I am. Hopefully this one will be long and I won't get writers block. –knock on wood-**

†

**Chapter one: The Night Is Mine**

A cat sat in a clearing, a black kit at her paws. The older one looked around. She had gray, black, and brown fur with a white underbelly. The kit at her paws was jet black and had puffy fur. The older cat's eyes were dark blue mixed with purple and another exotic color **which I cannot think of right now. **The smaller one's eyes were dark green mixed with a stormy grey.

The older one's ears swiveled and she snapped her gaze to a tree as another cat stepped through the bushes and into the clearing.

"Brushfire, why did you ask me to come?" the tom asked?"

Brushfire left the kit and walked over to the new cat. "My mother can no longer take care of Nightkit, Brokenpelt. **Thanks ****Florence Pinky-poo. **Please take her. I have no milk. If I did, I would take care of her."

Brokenpelt looked uneasy. "But…" he said.

"Please," she begged. "She'll die."

Brokenpelt looked at Nightkit, who looked up at him and stumbled over to him. She mewled and fell on his paws, yawning. She fell asleep.

He smiled warmly and looked back up at Brushfire. "Okay."

Brushfire smiled nuzzled him. "Thank you," she said.

Brokenpelt said nothing, but licked her cheek. He picked the kit up, and carried her to his Clan.

†

**Eight moons later.**

Nightpaw walked out of apprentices' den and shook her fur. She was nine moons old today.

"Nightpaw!" a cat called. "We need you on a patrol!"

"Okay!" she called back. She ran over to the group of cats. Her mentor looked at her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Diamondfrost."

"Then let's go," Diamondfrost said. She led the patrol out of the camp.

†

They walked back to the camp, Nightpaw carrying many pieces of fresh-kill. She laid them down on the pile, and then started grooming her fur.

"Hey, Nightpaw!" Lightfeather said, coming up.

"Hi," she said.

"I hear you're going to be a warrior soon," the medicine cat said.

"Really?!" Nightpaw said, jumping up.

"Shh. You're not supposed to know."

She smiled and licked his cheek, then said, "The Gathering's tonight. Do you know who's going?"

Before Lightfeather could say anything, Cloudstar leapt onto the HighBranch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the HighBranch for a Clan meeting."

The cats walked over, looking up at their leader.

"As we all know, the Gathering is tonight. The cats I will take with me are Lightfeather, Nightpaw, Littlesky, Snakepaw, Furystorm –deputy-, and Silverpaw."

Cloudstar jumped down from the HighBranch and walked out of the camp, the chosen cats following.

Snakepaw walked beside Nightpaw. "So…" he said.

"Hi," she said, glancing at him. He was very handsome, with white, grey, and black fur. His teeth were extra sharp, along with his claws.

"I was wondering… after the Gathering, we could sneak off and hunt together?"

"Umm… sure…" she said.

Their conversation was cut off as their leader signaled for them to go into the Clearing.

They ran to the other cats in the Clearing, striking up conversations with cats from other Clans.

Nightpaw sat by herself, looking around, then groomed her fur. _I wish I had someone to talk to…. _

As if on cue, a silvery black cat with a fluffy-ish coat came over. His deep blue eyes looked at her.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Darkpaw."

She looked up and thought, _Oh my StarClan!!! He's so hot!!!!_

"Uhh… h-hi! I'm… I'm… I'm Nightpaw!"

His whiskers twitched in amusement, then said, "I'm from LostClan. What about you?"

"I'm from DarkClan."

"Hmm…" Darkpaw said. "What a shame."

"Why's it a shame?" she asked.

"Because if you were in LostClan, we could've hunted together sometime."

He walked away.

"Does he like me?" she whispered to herself.

She sat through the rest of the Gathering, thinking about him.

As the cats left, she walked over to Snakepaw. "Time to hunt," she said quietly.

"Let's go," he said.

They ran off, all thoughts of Darkpaw swept from Nightpaw's mind.

‡

**R&R, guys!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me if you would rather have Nightpaw be with Snakepaw or Darkpaw. Darkpaw and Nightpaw could become either mates or enemies. You decide. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

‡

Nightpaw smiled at Snakepaw, licking him on the cheek. "I had fun today," she said.

"Cool," he said, eyes sparkling.

Nightpaw was a very beautiful cat, and had a lot of toms padding after her. Snakepaw felt lucky. She apparently liked him back.

"Want to go out tomorrow again?" Snakepaw asked her.

"Sorry, I have to help Lightfeather gather herbs."

"Oh… well… okay."

"Well, the next day, we can hunt again!" Nightpaw said, smiling.

"Okay!" Snakepaw said immediately.

They started sharing tongues in the apprentices' den until Nightpaw fell asleep.

Snakepaw purred and curled up next to her, falling asleep, too.

‡

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the HighBranch for a Clan meeting!" Cloudstar yowled.

The Clan had just started to eat as the sun started setting.

Nightpaw and Snakepaw left their fresh-kill and sat at the front of the group, waiting. Their fur was well groomed and excitement shone in their eyes.

"Nightpaw, step forward," Cloudstar commanded.

She did so, keeping her head up, but shaking slightly with excitement.

"I, Cloudstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard and practiced the ways of your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in her turn," he said. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightwanderer. The Clan honors your spirit, skill, courage, fierceness, and willingness **is that even a word?** to never back down, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

He laid his muzzle on her head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Nightwanderer, Nightwanderer!" the cats called out.

As the newly named warrior sat down next to her former mentor, she heard a cat whisper, "What kind of name is Nightwanderer?"

Another cat whispered, "That's such a stupid name. But it _is_ for a freak!"

Nightwanderer flicked her ear, keeping her head high and glared at the two cats.

They looked at her, shrinking back in fear as she bared her fangs, lashing her tail and narrowing her eyes. She was about to say something, but was cut off as Cloudstar started the ceremony for Snakepaw.

She lashed her tail, not hearing the words until the cats yowled, "Snakebite! Snakebite!"

Nightwanderer purred as he sat next to her. He licked her ear.

"Tonight, you two will guard the camp and hold a vigil as the rest of us sleep," Diamondfrost said to them. "Good luck."

She waved her tail as she walked away, going into the warriors' den to sleep.

**¤**

Nightwanderer walked around the territory, searching for herbs when she scented another cat.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi again," a voice said, then Darkpaw stepped out.

"Oh. What are you doing in my territory, Darkpaw?!" she snarled, ready to attack.

"Darkeyes, now," he said. "And I was wondering if we could go hunting."

"How? We can't hunt in each other's territories!"

"But we can hunt at the Hill." **The Hill is like FourTrees, or the Island. **

"Umm… okay?" she said, and they raced off.

**¤**

**sry for the short chapter, but I want to know if u guys want them to be mates or enemies before I do anything else.**


End file.
